bittersweet love
by polarkittie
Summary: the title says it all. Garnet's life is about to change, everything has been twisted. Expect the unexpected o.O
1. buttered toast

chapter 1  
  
buttered toast  
------------------  
  
  
garnet rose from her alexandrian bed, opened her eyes to feel the sun shining on her. She breathed in the smell of buttered toast, freshly picked blueberries, and hot tea on her table.   
  
garnet-"ah...such a beautiful day!"   
  
she walked over to the window, and opened it up. A cool breeze brushed against her cheek, and she smelt the fresh smell of alexandria.  
  
  
she went down and sat on her vanity, and began to brush her hair. She looked at her reflection, and smiled.  
  
garnet-"I'm officially 17 tomorrow. I can't believe it, it's almost been a year since I first wanted to be kidnapped..."  
  
garnet sighed and shook her head. She didn't wanna remember the memories she had in her past. Espicially all the people she met. Zidane, Freya, Eiko, Vivi, Amarant, Quina, the Tantalus thieves. It was real fun, but it also hurt, espicially of her mother's death...even though it wasn't her real mother. Garnet tried to forget it, and she sat down at her table and took a sip of her tea.   
  
garnet-"Mmm...I just love fresh tea in the morning, espicially when it's such a nice day outside. Maybe I should go to Lindblum for my birthday, or...should I stay here..?"  
  
garnet just thought of things to do, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
garnet-"come in!"  
  
beatrix walked in, had her hair in beautiful curls as usualy, and her suit, espicially that eyepatch...  
  
garnet has always wondered if beatrix had lost her eye, or if it was a style of hers, but now wasn't the time to ponder, but to greet beatrix.  
  
beatrix-"good morning, your highness" *bows*  
  
garnet-"good morning beatrix. Would you like to have breakfeast with me?" garnet smiled  
  
beatrix-"I'd love to, but I must continue my duty of being a knight. My job is to protect you at all costs--"  
  
garnet-"oh beatrix, don't be so silly! You may--no, you WILL have breakfeast with me" garnet winked  
  
beatrix smiled  
  
beatrix-"as you wish, your highness"  
  
beatrix sat down at the chair across of garnet.  
  
beatrix-"excited for your birthday tomorrow?"  
  
garnet-"most certainly! I'm thinking of going to Lindblum to visit all our friends. Would that be okay?" she took a sip of her tea.  
  
beatrix-"of course your highness. I will order an airship to dock tomorrow early at 6.00 a.m. But we'll leave whenever you are ready, or would you like to leave tonight?"  
  
garnet-"it'd be great if it were tomorrow. I promise I'll get up at 5.00 to get ready" she took a bite out of her toast.  
  
beatrix-"certainly"  
  
garnet offered some toast to beatrix.  
  
garnet-"would you like some beatrix? It's real good. I love the blueberry jam on it!" garnet laughed  
  
beatrix-"that's alright, it's for you, your highness"   
  
garnet thought to herself [why is she so formal...we've been so close to eachother, and yet she acts so...well...formal?]  
  
garnet-"oh no, I can't eat it all. Here, my pleasure"   
  
garnet passed beatrix a perfectly butterd toast with blueberry spreaded on it.  
  
beatrix rather blushed.  
  
beatrix-"w-why, thank you my queen" she took a bite off of it, seemingly like she wanted to make a perfect bite into it, without crumbs falling down. 


	2. zidane's thoughts

Chapter two  
  
zidanes thoughts  
  
----------------  
  
  
zidane-"AH! This'll be great! Garnet's birthday is tomorrow, MAN, she must be beautiful!"   
  
zidane ran out of the Tantalus hideout and walked happily to the aircab  
  
soldier-destination, please?  
  
zidane-the business district!   
  
solider-okay. Please hold on tight, do not try to jump off, no funny stuff, no---  
  
zidane sighed wearily  
  
zidane-relax, dude! You tell me this everday! Geez, don't you remember my darn cute face?!   
  
zidane grinned and hopped in  
  
solider-[it's my duty...I have to say this stuff...what a strange kid, o_O]  
  
zidane looked out the window while he was flying to the business district, where he'd get some breakfreast and meet freya there. The air cab landed perfectly (as usual) and zidane got out and walked happily to the restaraunt.  
  
zidane-hummm...gyashl pickles, I haven't had those in quite some time ^___^   
  
zidane walked up to Mrs. Pickle, and asked her polietly for one for free.  
  
zidane-hey there ^_^ could I please have a gyashl pickle? *grins*  
  
Mrs. Pickle-sure kiddo, that'll be 100 gil please.  
  
zidane-[darn..-_-]er..I'm using that for my breakfeast...could I have one for free ^___^  
  
Mrs. Pickle sighed.  
  
Mrs. Pickle-ahm, no can do...sorry kiddo  
  
zidane put on his puppy face  
  
zidane-PUH-LEASE!?!!!  
  
Mrs. Pickle couldn't resist.   
  
Mrs. Pickle-oh alright, here you go.  
  
she handed zidane a gyashl pickle. Zidane grinned   
  
zidane-thanks!   
  
Mrs. Pickle-any time!  
  
zidane walked to the restaraunt, and read the sign.  
  
Today's Special  
Breakfeast-potato cakes and orange juice  
Lunch-Seasame buns with beans  
Dinner-Bertti's barbeque cuisine  
  
zidane-yea! Potato cakes! AWESOME ^____^  
  
he walked in and sat right in fron of Mr. Bertti  
  
zidane-hey dude! I'll have the breakfeast special please!  
  
Bertti-sure thing. Yer friend Freya was lookin' for ya. I bet she went off already. Served her some potato cakes too.  
  
zidane-aww man! Thanks, do you have any chance knowing where she went?  
  
Bertti-err, I suppose to Alexandria to see an old friend of hers. I think by the name of Garnet?  
  
the sudden flow of love went through zidanes stomach and made it all fuzzy. Garnet was the girl he fell deeply in love with her at first sight.   
  
zidane-A-Ah! Garnet X_X I should be going to Alexandria too! It's her birthday tomorrow!  
  
Bertti-eh, tell her I said happy birthday. And er, here's yer potato cakes and orange juice.  
  
Bertti gave zidane potato cakes and orange juice.   
  
zidane-thanks  
  
zidane ate in and thought about garnet. All the things they went through together. And it was her birthday tomorrow.  
  
birthday...  
  
BIRTHDAY X_X zidane forgot about a PRESENT!!! What would zidane get his true love?! Would he propose to her...nah, too early. Engagement? Maybe... 


	3. packing up

Chapter 3  
  
packing up  
  
  
----------  
  
as soon as beatrix left, garnet started packing up. She got her suitcase and plopped it on her bed.  
  
garnet-Mmm...what should I take with me? I don't even know how long I'll stay. Maybe one week?  
  
garnet walked to her wardrobe, and got three nice dresses (very well decorated), nightgowns, some jewelry (necklaces, bracelets, ear rings, tiaras) her brush, perfumes, anything that she would need on a normal day.   
  
About an hour passed by, and garnet said aloud to herself.  
  
garnet-I think that's all of it! Just need to wake up early tomorrow, and freshen up!   
  
garnet walked out of her room, and was walking to the library. She loved to read when she had the time, espicially the very famous novel "I want to be your Canary!" so garnet walked to the library, and saw Doctor Tott there.  
  
garnet-doctor tott! Good Afternoon!   
  
garnet walked to Doctor tott and bowed.   
  
doctor tott-oh hello garnet! Here to read "I want to be your Canary!"?  
  
garnet laughed  
  
garnet-yes, it's my favorite novel. Such a romantic book...   
  
doctor-ah dear, I thought so! I just turned it back in, want me to go get it?  
  
garnet-that's alright, I'll go get it, thank you!  
  
garnet walked to the libray keeper, mr. clow  
  
garnet-hello mr. clow, may I borrow the book "I want to be your Canary!"?   
  
mr. clow-ah! Yes Queen Garnet, of course!   
  
he rushed to the 'checked-in' books and got the book, and handed it carefully to garnet.  
  
garnet-thank you, I'll return it next week, I'm going to stay at Lindblum for my birthday!   
  
she smiled hugging the book.  
  
mr. clow-oh my! You have fun, dear. Happy birthday too!  
  
garnet-thank you!  
  
she walked away and back to her room, just to pack the last thing away. 


	4. don't be late!

Chapter 4  
  
Don't be late!  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
zidane ran out of the restaraunt, and hurried to catch up with freya at the castle.  
  
soldier-destination, please?  
  
zidane-AHHHHH CASTLE CASTLE X_X URGENT!!!  
  
the soldier looked akwardly at him and raised an eyeybrow.  
  
solider-certainly, please proceed in. Please hold on tightly, do not try to jump off, no funny stuff, no--  
  
zidane-ARGH! I KNOW DUDE X_x JUST GO ALREADY!  
  
the soldier sighed and pulled the lever making the air-cab take off  
  
  
  
he arrived at the castle in 5 minutes exact and zidane ran out and could see the blurry figure of freya.  
  
zidane-ah good...I made it X_X FREYA!!!  
  
freya looked back, and zidane could make out the smile appeared on her face, and her waving of her hand.  
  
freya-hey!  
  
she yelled back. She stopped there while zidane ran to catch up.  
  
zidane-hey ^_^ sorry I was late, I didn't know you were expecting me that early o_O  
  
freya-no worries. I should be sorry, but I had to leave, the hilda garde 4 is leaving in ten minutes to Alexandria. We have Regent Cid's permission to get on, because garnet is coming here for her birthday.  
  
zidane-really, eh? That's brilliant ^___^  
  
freya-I know, it'll be such a reuninion. I'm sure vivi's there too, as well as eiko. Eiko lives in the castle with garnet I'm sure, and vivi stays at an apartment she bought for him.   
  
zidane-whew, what a generous girl ^____^ heh!  
  
freya-eheh. Trying to win her heart mr. good stuff?   
  
zidane-sure am! And I hope I will!  
  
he grinned and they both went to the Hilda Garde 4. 


	5. a hug never to forget

Chapter 5  
  
a hug never to forget  
  
-----------  
  
  
garnet knocked softly on eiko's door.  
  
garnet-eiko?   
  
garnet heard eiko squeak loudly  
  
eiko-AH! I'm dressing up real quick! Just a sec!  
  
about ten seconds later, eiko opened the door and garnet couldn't help to laugh that eiko had put on her bow backwards.  
  
garnet-ehehe. Eiko, let me fix your bow.  
  
eiko widened her eyeys  
  
eiko-W-WHAT?! M-MY BOW!? I-IS IT CROOKED!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
she ran to her mirror and instantly fixed it. She walked back triumphantly to garnet and smiled.   
  
eiko-there. Better?  
  
garnet-much better!  
  
eiko-ah! Let's go to see zidane! He's ganna come here for tonight and go with us tomorrow to Lindblum!  
  
garnet suddenly widened her eyes.  
  
garnet-w-what? Zidane's coming here? Now?!  
  
eiko-yup, I think they're here. I just heart a big "PLOP" let's go!  
  
eiko smiled and took garnet's hand and ran down the stairs.   
  
eiko-la la la! THERE THEY ARE! ZIDANE!!! FREYA!!!  
  
eiko ran to hug zidane and freya. Garnet smiled shyly, but couldn't help to run too. She ran first to freya.  
  
garnet-what a long time! I suppose a month! How've you been?  
  
freya-best as I can imagine! Me and Fratley have a specialy surprise for your birthday!  
  
they both smiled and hugged. And zidane stood there, smiling.  
  
zidane-hey, garnet ^___^  
  
garnet blushed.  
  
garnet-hello zidane!  
  
she couldn't resist, and hugged him tightly. 


	6. a sweet kiss

Chapter 6  
  
a sweet kiss  
  
-------------  
  
as soon as it was night, garnet was strolling at the Alexandria Lake, while guards were behind guarding to make sure no one came. Until zidane came.   
  
soldier-please inform us why you are here, sir.  
  
zidane-I'm garnet's friend. Er, I'm here to talk to her?  
  
solider-sorry, sir. But you need permission from Queen Garnet to get in.  
  
zidane-well -_- could you get her?  
  
soldier-sorry sir. I can't disturb her. Besides, you can sneak in.  
  
zidane sighed. Good thing garnet overheard, she walked up to them.   
  
garnet-you may let him in, he's my friend  
  
she smiled, and the soldier let him pass  
  
they both walked to the lake, and sat down on the grass.  
  
zidane-hey ^____^ how are you cutie?  
  
garnet blushed.  
  
garnet-oh! Great, and you?  
  
zidane-perfect, isn't it so romantic of us? Sitting here at the lake, in the grass, with a beautiful night sky...  
  
garnet knew he liked her, ever since he kidnapped her. He layed on the grass gazing at the stars.  
  
garnet-oh zidane! I must admit, yes it is.   
  
she also layed in the grass.   
  
zidane grinned and scooted next to her.  
  
zidane-heh, how about a night's kiss to make it perfect ^_____^   
  
garnet would usually push him off, but now, she didn't.   
  
zidane pounced on her and was about to kiss her, and was getting ready for the playful push he would get. Surprisingly, there was no push.  
  
zidane-[wah, is she letting me kiss her O_O;]  
  
garnet let zidane kiss her. Their lips met and locked.   
  
zidane-[WOAH O_O; is she letting me...kiss her?]  
  
garnet-[am I doing the right thing? .]  
  
garnet pulled away and looked and zidane and blushed.  
  
zidane-that was romantic, eh? ^_____^  
  
garnet laughed   
  
garnet-y-yes...^.^  
  
suddenly, eiko came running towards them, she seemed rather mad.  
  
eiko-argh! THERE you two are! I was looking ALL over for you . thank goodness mog has good vision! Hmph!  
  
garnet and zidane looked at eachother embarassed.  
  
garnet-well, we're sorry eiko, let's go---  
  
eiko suddenly smiled maliciously.  
  
eiko-EHEHEHE...what were YOU two doing?!  
  
mog and eiko snickered   
  
garnet-we---w-we were just...uhm...  
  
zidane-er...  
  
eiko-I knew it! Two little love birds K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
zidane and garnet blushed and smiled.  
  
garnet-come on eiko, let's go back to the castle, shall we?  
  
eiko-OH I forgot, the MAIN reason why I was looking for you! Dinner is about to begin! And I prepared my special! So you two better get your bums up and hurry up to get ready!   
before any of them could say anything, eiko skipped back to the castle while mog flew with her.  
  
zidane-heh ^___^ we should officially be boyfriend and girlfriend now  
  
zidane grinned and got closer to garnet.  
  
garnet-o-oh dear, that was rather...strange . any ways, c'mon zidane! Let's go!  
  
garnet got up and went to the castle  
  
zidane-[eh...she ignored my comment -_- oh well!]   
  
zidane followed garnet to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
*note*-yes, I know mog became eiko's eidolon, I just forgot about that +.+ but I wanted her back so I changed it a bit lol sorry . 


	7. the escape

Chapter 7  
  
the escape  
  
-------------  
  
  
garnet walked upstairs, into her bedroom. She packed some of her dresses, but she didn't pack a lot. She opened her wardrobe and picked out a white glittery dress, designed with forest leaves all over it, that came with some silky gloves. She changed and she sat down on her vanity and tried to choose a clip to use to clip her hair.  
  
garnet-Mmm...this silvery pearl one, or the glittery crystal one...  
  
she had a rather hard time choosing, and then she heard her door open.   
  
eiko-garnet! Are you ready YET?   
  
garnet smiled of how cute eiko looked. She knew she was trying to impress someone. Either vivi or zidane.   
  
garnet-almost, I'm trying to pick out a clip, what do you think?  
  
eiko walked towards her vanity and quickly chose the glittery crystal one.  
  
eiko-the sparkly one, THAT one is beautiful!  
  
garnet smiled and clipped her hair. She got her headband and put it on.  
  
garnet-how do I look?  
  
she twirled her dress around.  
  
eiko-absolutely gorgeous!  
  
eiko smiled, and together they walked downstairs.   
  
  
  
  
freya-wow, you two look wonderful!  
  
vivi-*blush*you two look real pretty  
  
garnet-thank you freya and vivi!  
  
eiko-thankssss! Tee-hee, I can't wait to eat!  
  
eiko skipped to her chair and sat down, it was right next to garnet's. Garnet looked around and couuldn't help to notice, that zidane wasn't here.  
  
garnet-um...have you guys seen zidane?  
  
freya-nope, not yet. Probably still getting ready?  
  
vivi-*looks around the room*  
  
steiner-no, your highness. Would you like me to go look for him?  
  
beatrix walked in, just in time hearing the questioning of zidane.  
  
beatrix-no sign of him, steiner. We already looked.  
  
garnet started to get worried.  
  
garnet-really? Not anywhere on the castle grounds?  
  
beatrix nodded.  
  
beatrix-no where to be seen, your highness.  
  
garnet-I...I should go look for him, I'll be right back---  
  
both of the soldiers blocked the door  
  
soldier 1-sorry my queen, but we can't let you risk your chances of getting hurt  
  
soldier 2-we'll send soldiers to look for him.  
  
garnet-really, it's okay, I'll go---  
  
beatrix-your highness, we can't let you do this, we'll do it right away. Please enjoy the appetizers.  
  
beatrix bowed, and went through the door.  
  
steiner-I shall go too, please your highness, don't do anything to risk your safety  
  
steiner also left.  
  
garnet sighed and sat on her throne.  
  
freya-I'm sorry garnet, but it's true, you can't risk your safety.  
  
vivi-y-yeah, we don't want you to get hurt  
  
garnet-but I use to ALWAYS go out there when I was never queen! It's just too hard being like this...I can't do anything without ten bodyguards...it's really hard.  
  
eiko-oh c'mon garnet! It's super fun! You get dressed up, fed 'till you can't eat, and even get lots of stuff! I don't mind bodyguards, it's better being safe than sorry!  
  
eiko smiled and bit into her buttered bread.  
  
freya-don't worry, zidane will be found soon. I'm sure of it.  
  
freya took a sip of her wine, and sat back to relax. Vivi munched on crackers.  
  
garnet couldn't take it, she HAD to go look for zidane herself. Garnet rose from her throne, and ran to the door. Freya got up suddenly, and eiko put down her bread, and ran after her.   
  
vivi-g-garnet! D-don't go!  
  
eiko-GARNET! YOU CAN'T---  
  
garnet-please, I need to go get something from my room, I-I forgot  
  
the two soldiers looked at eachother.  
  
soldier 1-what do you need? We'll send a messenger to get it.  
  
garnet-n-no, I need to go, it's personal  
  
soldier 2-well, we shall get a bodyguard, be right back, my queen.  
  
the second soldier ran to the other room, and less than 10 seconds, came another soldier.  
  
soldier 2-please escort the queen to her room. She needs to get something.  
  
soldier 3-yes sir.  
  
eiko looked at garnet suspiciously, freya too.  
  
so garnet and the soldier walked up to her room. Garnet opened her door.  
  
garnet-could you wait out here? It'll take only a minute  
  
soldier 3-certainly, my queen  
  
garnet closed the door and thought to herself  
  
garnet-[well...this is the only solution!]  
  
garnet went to her wardrobe and got her escaping outfit, the exact one she wore when she planned to get kidnapped.  
  
she took out a long rope she had planned to use a year ago, to escape from her window. She attached it to the window and slowly tightned it to make sure it wouldn't break. She swinged and landed exactly where she wanted to, on the cloth that was on a shop that made it like a balloon. She skipped off and the owner looked at her curiously.   
  
shop owner-are you okay, m'dear?  
  
garnet-y-yes. I'm fine, thank you.  
  
the shop owner looked at her more closely.  
  
shop owner-you look very familiar...  
  
garnet backed away  
  
garnet-I have to go, u-um, bye-bye!  
  
garnet ran off and tried looking for zidane.  
  
  
  
the soldier knocked on garnet's door.   
  
soldier 3-are you ready, my queen? It's been about 20 minutes..?  
  
there was no answer, the soldier got worried. He had no choice but to open it. The soldier gasped, and ran straight back to the feast.  
  
  
  
  
freya-YOU'RE KIDDING!  
  
solider 1-I HAD FAITH IN YOU!  
  
soldier 2-YOU'RE HOPLESS! YOU LOST THE QUEEN!  
  
eiko-M-M-MY, S-S-SISTER!  
  
the soldier sobbed, and told them all about it.  
  
freya-oh dear...we should go look for her now!  
  
eiko-YES! As the PRINCESS, I order ALL of you to go to look for garnet! IMMIDIATLEY!  
  
the soldiers bowed and ran off to the other soldiers.  
  
eiko-freya and vivi, you wanna come?  
  
freya-of course, anything for garnet.  
  
vivi-sure!  
  
all of them left to go look for garnet 


	8. destined to find eachother

Chapter 8  
  
destined to find eachother  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
garnet walked, looking anywhere that zidane would go. She was walking in an alley, she heard zidane in a corner, doing something. Garnet quietly turned the corner, and she saw zidane talking to ruby.  
  
zidane-really ruby...this ring, I can have it?   
  
ruby-o' course zidane! All I'm askin' is for a little visit from time to time. This is worth about I'd say, 50,000 gil! I got it when my chocobo digged it up! Ain't it a lucky chocobo? Yours for free, my gift.  
  
zidane-wow...I'm sure garnet will love it, thank you ruby  
  
zidane grinned and ruby hugged him  
  
garnet-[zidane, getting a ring, for me..?]  
  
garnet was thinking, and zidane turned the corner and bumped into garnet.  
  
zidane-[O_O; eh!?] G-GARNET, what are you doing here?!  
  
garnet looked at zidane and smiled  
  
garnet-looking for you of course, you're missing the feast, no one saw you, and I had to find you.  
  
zidane-er, sorry x_X I was kinda meaning to come back in 10 min..but er..well..[ahh _]  
  
garnet- *smiles* it's okay, I can understand.  
  
zidane-heh ^___^ well, shall we go back to the castle?  
  
garnet smiled and both of them started walking back to the castle  
  
  
  
  
beatrix-any sign of him, steiner?  
  
steiner-*sigh* not yet. Her highness will be most displeased...  
  
beatrix-oh steiner, lighten up. I'm sure we'll find him.  
  
steiner-*swallows*y-yes, I should lighten up! [where is that monkey-tail -_- *grunts*]  
  
beatrix and steiner search every corner, every shop, every alley. Until they see zidane with a hooded girl.  
  
steiner-*squints* that outfit looks very familiar...o_O...ARGH! THE PRINCESS O_O;  
  
beatrix-what's wrong steiner? The princess is in the castle. She can't be out here.  
  
steiner-T-THAT'S THE QUEEN! I KNOW IT IS! AND THERE'S THAT MONKEY-TAIL BOY! ARGHHHHHH!!!  
  
steiner charges towards zidane and garnet, while beatrix is running confusingly behind.  
  
beatrix-steiner! W-what...the?!   
  
beatrix and steiner reach zidane and garnet. Both of them stop suddenly.  
  
steiner-QUEEN GARNET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND YOU!!! YOU MONKEY TAIL---  
  
beatrix-calm down steiner! Your highness, how did you---?  
  
garnet-*sighs*nevermind how I got out here, could we discuss this at the feast? We're both starving.  
  
steiner and beatrix look at eachother.  
  
steiner-of course your majesty! *salutes*  
  
beatrix-yes your highness *bows*  
  
they all walk back to the castle, everyone looking at them in awe. 


	9. the feast

Chapter 9  
  
the feast  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
steiner, beatrix, garnet, and zidane arrive back before freya, eiko, and vivi could get to the front door.   
  
eiko-WHOA! We were just about to look for you garnet!  
  
vivi-[whew...I'm hungry x_X]  
  
freya-thank goodness we don't have to worry!  
  
garnet-*smiles*yes, I'm sorry everyone, but I had to go look for him myself, no matter what!  
  
eiko-*glares*now we can FINALLY eat, ZIDANE! HMPH!  
  
zidane-err..^_____^ eheh  
  
steiner-hm, we're all hungry, let's go everyone!  
  
everyone started walking back to the great hall.  
  
  
  
vivi-ahh...it smells so delicious!   
  
freya-incredible...  
  
steiner-*grins*our alexandrian chefs are the best on this continent!  
  
eiko-yea, in the CONTINENT! *smirks* all around the world they have wonderful food! And don't forget my famous restaraunt with the moogles and quina, barbeque ridge!  
  
garnet-oh yes, barbeque ridge's meals are wonderful!   
  
vivi-yup, I go there once a week *blush*   
  
freya-ohh, I never went there, where is it?  
  
zidane-yeah, I should go by sometime  
  
eiko-*smiles*ohh by the marshlands, you know, quina's little swampy area? In there! Don't worry, it's not all smelly and sticky feeling in there. It's real nice!   
  
garnet-it's almost like a cute little village eat-in! *smiles*  
  
eiko-mhmm, I go there everyday after I get up from bed, but now I have a lot of workers since we're going to Lindblum! We get a lot of visits! I'd say, 100 customers a day at least!   
  
zidane-woah, that's awesome! ^_^  
  
eiko-yup! Tee-hee! This is all getting me hungry! Can we eat already garnet?!  
  
garnet-oh! Of course! Everyone here?  
  
everyone looked around to make sure everyone was at the table.  
  
beatrix-yes your higness. Everyone is present.  
  
garnet-all right! Let's all eat!  
  
everyone started digging in, vivi seeming the most hungry don't underestimate the cute little guy lol ^.^  
  
vivi-mmm! I love the soup!   
  
eiko-*biting the skin off a chicken leg* yup, that's my rock fisted potato stew!   
  
zidane-*slurrrrp* ahh, the soup is fantastic eiko ^____^  
  
eiko-ehehe *munches on some rice*  
  
garnet-[Mmm...I wonder why zidane had to get ruby to get a ring...or asked her for one...honestly...does he just wanna impress me..?]  
  
zidane-*looks at garnet* aren't you hungry garnet?  
  
garnet-[eek .]ooh! Y-you're right...the food looks delicious *takes a roll of bread*  
  
vivi-[what's garnet thinking o_O]  
  
zidane-[er..I need to think of a plan for garnet X_X I really wanna engage with her...]  
  
----30 minutes later----  
  
vivi-I'm full X_X  
  
eiko-I can't eat another bite...  
  
garnet-what a wonderful meal, thank you!  
  
beatrix-most certainly, your higness.  
  
steiner-glad you enjoyed it, your majesty!  
  
zidane-ahh, now don't we all need a little exercising o_O what time is it..er...  
  
beatrix-ten minutes 'till 8. You all should get going to bed. We need to rise up early tomorrow.  
  
eiko-yea, I think I will...*walks up drowsly to her room*  
  
vivi-me too X_X...I'll go walk back to my apartment...  
  
steiner-*stops vivi* master vivi, you shall stay here tonight, all your belongings have been shipped up to one of the rooms. And...er..O_O;  
  
vivi was already asleep on the floor 


	10. a familiar song

Chapter 10  
  
a familiar song  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
garnet whispered to beatrix.  
  
garnet-I'm going to go to the garden, I'll be back before 9.   
  
beatrix whispered back.  
  
beatrix-okay your highness, we'll have a soldier get you just in case. Please be careful.  
  
garnet nodded and walked out of the hall.  
  
zidane-[hm...where is she going o_O strange...she was whispering to beatrix, I'll go follow her ^_^]  
  
zidane-err...I'm ganna go ^_____^---  
  
freya-hey zidane, could you help me with this dish? It's kinda hard to carry to the kitchen alone...  
  
steiner-it's alright freya, I'll get a worker of the kitchen to do it--  
  
freya-it's okay---zidane get your butt over here!  
  
zidane-[damn...x_x]er..coming[I need to know where garnet's going _]  
  
zidane-okay, ready?  
  
freya and steiner nodded.  
  
zidane-okay, hold on *picks up other side of the plate*  
  
freya-alright, good. Now, one step back...  
  
so the three of them managed to get the big dish to the kitchen.  
  
chef-thank you for your service. We gladly appreciate it.  
  
zidane-no problem!  
  
zidane and freya walked out of the great hall, and went their seperate ways.  
  
freya-where are you going zidane?  
  
zidane-er, bathroom [good thing the bathroom is right here, heh ^__^]  
  
freya-um, okay. See you tomorrow.  
  
freya walked up the spiral stairs and went into her room.  
  
zidane-now...where is garnet..?  
  
zidane walked through the corridors, and passed a lot of doors, until when he passed one door...he heard a familiar song...  
  
zidane-[that's garnet O_O; ah, in here...]  
  
zidane quietly opened the door, and snuck inside, closing it when he got in.  
  
zidane-yup, she has to be in here ^___^  
  
the room, rather an outside greenhouse, was filled with flowers and trees, and smelt beautiful. He could hear a fountain and garnet singing. He walked through the maze, and looked around the corner. He saw garnet sitting down singing by a fountain, throwing rose petals in it. Zidane decided not to interrupt just yet. Garnet stopped singing.  
  
garnet-Mmm...I wonder why he got that ring...  
  
zidane-[she saw me O_O;]  
  
garnet-does he really just wanna impress me..?  
  
zidane-[OF COURSE NOT -_-;]  
  
garnet-he could've just given me a hug...or a kiss...something that he truly means..  
  
zidane-BUT I DO MEAN WHAT I GIVE X_X   
  
garnet looked at zidane startled.  
  
garnet-w-what--?  
  
zidane-[shit O_O I said that out loud _]  
  
garnet-what are you doing here zidane? Not that I don't want you here, but, how did you find me?  
  
zidane-aww that's easy garnet! You're song! *grins*  
  
garnet-o-oh!   
  
zidane walked towards garnet and sat next to her.  
  
zidane-no one could forget such a pretty song ^___^  
  
garnet-*blushes*oh well...isn't this such a nice place?  
  
zidane-yeah o_O; why in the castle?   
  
garnet-well, it was outside, but I wanted to visit it everday at night...but the guards didn't want me to. So, they built it to be inside. It's real great, isn't it?  
  
zidane-yup. I wish I had a place like this. Is this you 'thinking' place?  
  
garnet-I guess you could say that. It just helps me have time alone, to sort things out.  
  
zidane-eheh. I notice you know about me and the ring..._  
  
garnet-oh yea, do you really just wanna impress me? I mean, a cookie or something, is just fine.   
  
zidane-well--er...I really wanted something you'd like. And ruby had it, and I was wondering if she would let me have it...  
  
garnet-but zidane...I want something from your heart  
  
zidane-[is she saying she wants MY love O_O;]  
  
garnet-I mean, a ring is great, but I'm not a girl that wants things, I want...well...something from your heart  
  
zidane-well...I'll give this ring back to ruby, and I'll try get something from my heart, er X_X  
  
garnet-that'd be very nice of you to *smiles*  
  
zidane-I'll leave you here now, sorry for all that ring stuff...I'll get you what you want ^_^ *stands up*  
  
garnet-but I already have in mind what I want *smlies*  
  
zidane-really o_O what is it?  
  
garnet-here...let me tell you   
  
garnet stood up and kissed zidane.  
  
zidane-[EH?! Okay, letting her kiss me is amazing, but HER kissing me?! Now THIS is amazing O_O;]  
  
garnet and zidane stood there for about 3 minutes kissing. ahh...I'm not good at romantic parts o.O there'll be a REAL romantic part towards the middle though ^.^  
  
garnet pulled away and stood there in zidane's arms  
  
zidane-uh, er, O_O; you want kisses..?  
  
garnet-*laughs*no...I want to be with you.  
  
zidane smiled and started to kiss her again 


	11. a birthday surprise

Chapter 11  
  
a birthday surprise  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
zidane and garnet were walking out of the garden, getting ready to go to bed.   
  
zidane-you really want to be with me..?  
  
garnet-as surprising this gets, yes. I truly love you.  
  
zidane-[everything is coming so quickly now o_O but I like it ^___^]  
  
zidane-really? Since when ^_^  
  
garnet-*blushes*...the first time I met you  
  
zidane-[EH!? O_O]seriously!?  
  
garnet-yes, I'm sorry I never told you. With all the matters going on, there was no room for romance...I'm very sorry   
  
zidane-AH, NO don't be! This is...my dream ^____^ I've always wanted to be with you  
  
garnet-aww zidane...  
  
zidane-*grins* aren't I the sweetest guy you've met?  
  
garnet playfully pushed him into a flower bush, surprisingly, she put a lot of strength and managed to make him fall into the bush.  
  
zidane-WOAH X_X  
  
garnet-ahh! I'm sorry zidane . *walks towards zidane* here, let me help you up  
  
zidane-[heh ^_^]how about this...*pulls garnet onto him*  
  
garnet-oh zidane! *get's up*  
  
zidane-[darn -_-]heh, c'mon, let's go, we need to get up early tomorrow!  
  
garnet smiled and helped zidane up, while they both walked to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
it was early in the morning, about 4.00 a.m, and eiko barged into garnet's room.  
  
eiko-*snickers* [[whisper]]mog, on the count of three...okay?  
  
mog-kupo!  
  
eiko-one...  
  
mog-..kup...  
  
eiko-two...  
  
mog-po..  
  
eiko-THREE!  
  
mog-KUPO!  
  
eiko suddenly jumps on garnet's bed, mog too, and they both start jumping hysterically.  
  
eiko-WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!  
  
mog-KUPOPOPO!!!  
  
garnet-[...*dreaming*...and then...what happens...WHAT??! How can an earthquake come during the play?! OH NO! Everything is ganna go wrong! AHHH...what's ganna happen!?...]  
  
eiko-GRRRR . WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!   
  
garnet-[...*dreaming...no...NO...the earthquake is making everyone fall...wait a sec...is my bed...moving..?...]  
  
mog-POOO KUPO PO PO!!!  
  
garnet opens her eyes, and is still half asleep.  
  
garnet-AH!!! THERE REALLY IS AN EARTHQUAKE! I'M GANNA DIE TOO! THIS DREAM IS REAL +.+ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
eiko and mog stop jumping, and look at garnet akwardly.  
  
eiko-wah? Earthquake..? IT'S ME AND MOG!!!  
  
garnet rubs her eyes and is awake fully.  
  
garnet-ahh...it was you?  
  
eiko-*nod*  
  
garnet-ooh dear...it's 4.07...too early...  
  
eiko-GET UP! Get dressed! I'm cooking breakfeast and if you don't get up, we're NOT going to Lindblum!  
  
garnet-AH, I'm UP I'm UP +.+  
  
mog-*whispers to eiko* kupopo...kupo kup kup po...kupo?  
  
eiko widens her eyes.  
  
eiko-[STUPID ME! HOW COULD I FORGET?! IT'S GARNET'S BIRTHDAY!!! RIGHT THIS SECOND, I DIDN'T REMEMBER...ARGH!!!]  
  
garnet-well...eiko, could you excuse me? I gatta get dressed.  
  
eiko-[aha...I got a good idea, a MORNING birthday breakfreast surprise! Whew, I'll just tell everyone to ignore her birthday 'till breakfeast...ehehehe]  
  
eiko-sure garnet! Take your time!  
  
garnet-wait eiko..!  
  
eiko-yes?  
  
garnet-well...oh uhm...don't you think we should stay home? Afterall, there's no ocassion for going to Lindblum! [this ought to make her remember my birthday, hopefully..?]  
  
eiko-oh garnet! C'mon, it'll be fun! It's always fun dropping by!   
  
garnet-[...she forgot]oh...y-yes, okay, I'll be down soon...  
  
eiko-bye-bye!  
  
eiko ran out, and closed the door.  
  
garnet-everyone must've forgot...oh well +.+  
  
  
  
  
  
eiko-EVERYONE!  
  
zidane-Hm?  
  
eiko-I want garnet to be surprised. Ignore her before breakfeast is served. She thinks we forgotten her birthday--  
  
steiner-OF COURSE WE HAVEN'T!  
  
zidane-NOOO WAY O_O  
  
freya-oh heavens NO!  
  
beatrix-CERTAINLY NOT!  
  
vivi-NEVERRR O_O;  
  
eiko-AHHH SHUSH! I said she THINKS...geez, don't you listen?  
  
vivi-eheh...  
  
eiko-hmph, ANWAYS! That's what we'll do, and we'll surprise her with a BIG breakfeast, and no one will be here, and when she sits down, we'll yell 'SURPRISE!' with lots of confetti and balloons falling from the ceiling!  
  
beatrix-fantastic idea, princess.  
  
steiner-we shall assemble it at once, princess! *salutes*  
  
eiko-okay, get to work. We'll need confetti, balloons, glitter LOTS OF IT, a big banner saying happy birthday, fireworks, EVERYTHING!!!   
  
beatrix-at once, princess! *bows*  
  
steiner-yes princess!  
  
beatrix and steiner leave ordering soldiers to the meeting hall.  
  
eiko-phew, this'll be a great surprise!  
  
zidane-heh, VERY ^___^ can I be the birthday girl's kisser?  
  
freya and vivi laugh  
  
eiko-*sneers* be my guest! 


End file.
